fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Izabela na płótnie
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Izabela prezentuje przyjaciołom swoje najnowsze malowidło. Fineasz i Ferb sądzą, iż dzięki swojej artystyczności Izabela zarobi wiele pieniędzy, dlatego jej obraz chcą sprzedać na AGO (Artystycznej Galerii Obrazów w Danville). Tymczasem Dundersztyc chce obrzydzić wszystkie obrazy na wystawie za pomocą Obrzydzaczo-inatora żeby podwyższyć cenę swojego dzieła. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Major Francis Monogram; * Carl Karl; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Rzesze uzdolnionych artystów; * Tancerki; * Ochroniarz Scenariusz (Kamera pokazuje dom Fineasza i Ferba o 10 rano) (W ogródku) Izabela (wchodzi do ogródka): Co robicie? Chwileczkę! Zawsze gdy przychodzę wynalazek jest częściowo zrobiny? O co tu biega? Fineasz: Pomyśleliśmy sobie, że może ty dzisiaj wybierzesz zajęcie! Izabela: To świetnie! Muszę wam coś pokazać. Chodźcie do mojego domu! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Izabela na płótnie. (Kamera pokazuje pokój Izabeli) Izabela: Patrzcie tu. (Izabela pokazuje im leżący na biurku obraz) Baljeet: Wspaniały! Fineasz: Olśniewjący! Buford: Wyjątkowy! Izabela: Sama go namalowałam! Fineasz: Izabela, masz ogromny talent malarski! Izabela: Serio tak sądzisz? Fineasz: Tak, ten obraz możesz sprzedać na AGO, możesz zarobić miliony dolarów! Buford: AGO? Ferb: Tak, zgadza się. AGO to Artystyczna Galeria Obrazów w Danville gdzie przybywają najwięksi artyści i ze świata i z Danville. Spotkanie odbywa się co 11 lat, a dzisiaj wypada 7 z nich. Tam malarze sprzedawają i ustalają ceny obrazów dla ludzi którzy taki obraz chcą zamieścić w domu, bądź w swoim lokalu. (Wszyscy się na niego spoglądają) Ferb: Chyba można się raz na jakiś czas wygadać, co nie? (Znowu chwilka ciszy) Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe śpi na trawie przy drzewie w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. Nagle pod nim otwiera się zapadnia do której wpada nadal śpiąc) Major monogram: Agencie P? (Pepe śpi) Major monogram: Agencie P!? (Pepe dalej śpi) Major monogram: AGENCIE P!? (Pepe podskakuje z krzesła i szybko zakłada kapelusz) Major monogram: Dzień dobry, Agencie P. Dowiedzieliśmy się, iż Dunder... nie no nie mogę z tym. Posłuchaj jakie wymyśliłem przezwisko dla Dundersztyca! Dund... HAHAHAHA! (Pepe w zdziwnieniu odchodzi) Major monogram: To jest takie śmieszne, że nie mogę tego nawet powiedzieć! Carl (podchodzi z sokiem w szklanej butelce): Ale co się stało? Major monogram: Bo nazwałem Dundersztyca Dunderżydem! (Carl ze śmiechu upuszcza sok i upada na podłogę cały czas się śmiejąc) Major monogram: Nareszcie odpłacę mu się za Monobrewa! Carl: HAHAHAHAHAHA... AŁĆ!!! (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) (Pepe przylatuje i się rozgląda) Dundersztyc: Co? Ach, tak... nie było dżingla zła. Kapela mi zachorowała po twojej ostatniej wizycie. Musisz wiedzieć, żeby nie wysadzać budynków dynamitami o zapachu cukinii. No zobacz jak oni śpiewają! Głos: Oto eeche... eecheee... a... psik! spół eeeche... ka zło a... psik! Dun eeechheee... derszty eeecheee a... psik! ca! Dundersztyc: Widzisz, dlatego nie przychodź z takimi dynamitami (Dundersztyc odwraca się, a Pepe ukradkiem wyrzuca dynamit). Pozwól, że ci przedstawię mój najnowszy inator. (Wyciąga z kieszeni maszynę) Oto mój Obrzydzaczo-inator. Patrz! (Strzela nim w Pepe, a jemu się nic nie dzieje) Działa tylko na obrazach! (Strzela w obraz Monalizy, a zamiast jej twarzy jest twarz żaby) Hmmm... gdyby oceniali trud w jaki włożono na namalowanie obrazu... wezmę to na wszelki wypadek (bierze brzydki obraz Monalizy). Nazwę to może Monażabą. Pepe: Wrrrrr... Dundersztyc: Pewnie ciekawi cię po co mi ten inator? Widzisz chcę sprzedać mój nowy obraz na AGO. Ale żeby wygrać z konkurencją obrzydzę resztę obraz, przez co mój obraz będzie idealny. A jak wygląda ten mój obraz? Zaraz zobaczysz! (Dundersztyc przynosi piękny obraz) Dundersztyc: No i co piękny? (Początek piosenki "Trud malarstwa") Dundersztyc: Gdy wkładasz w takie rzeczy trud malarstwa Wtedy tworzysz cud malarstwa! Siedzisz cały dzień przed płótnem Tworzysz arcydzieło na płótnie! (Koniec piosenki "Trud malarstwa") Dundersztyc: Wiesz, coraz bardziej nachodzi na mnie ochota żeby pośpiewać. (Akcja przeniosła się do Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Otwarcie galerii jest za godzinę. Pojedźmy teraz, powinniśmy być wcześniej. Izabela: Dobra, jedziemy! (Fineasz, Ferb i przyjaciele idą na przystanek, ale widzą, że autobus uciekł) Izabela: I jak my się teraz dostaniemy tam? To na drugim końcu miasta! Fineasz: Znajdzie się na to rada. (Nagle nadjeżdża samochód Dundersztyca, dlatego Fineasz podchodzi rękę, a samochód się zatrzymuje) Dundersztyc (zza okna): Czego? Fineasz: Przepraszam, gdzie pan jedzie? Dundersztyc: Na AGO, a co? Fineasz: Świetnie, my też tam chcemy być. Podrzuci nas pan? Dundersztyc: Hmmm... no dobrze. Wskakujcie, ale do tyłu. (Wszyscy wsiadają do tyłu i zapinają pasy. Związany Pepe patrzy na boczne lusterko i widzi jedynie Fineasza) Fineasz: A tak właściwie to co pan... Pepe (bez kapelusza): Krrrrr... Fineasz (patrzy na drugiego pasażera z przodu): Ej, to Pepe! (Odwiązuje go i bierze) Dundersztyc: A właściwie w jakim celu tam jedziecie? Izabela: Chcemy sprzedać tam mój obraz. (Mija mała chwilka i Fineasz, Ferb i przyjaciele stoją na chodniku - Izabela trzyma obraz) Izabela: Wysadził nas bo chcieliśmy sprzedać obraz. Nie zauważył jak z nim wsiadałam? Fineasz: Pośpieszmy się, bo... ej, gdzie się podział Pepe? (Pepe biegnie po budynkach próbując dogonić samochód Dundersztyca, a w pewnej chwili na niego skacze i wybija przednią szybę uderzając go w twarz nogą) Dundersztyc: Ej, dziobaku! Ja prowadzę! AAAAA!!! (Nagle wjeżdżają w sklep z lustrami i wszystko niszczą, a po tym robią dziurę w ścianie wyjeżdżając z niego) (Gdzieś w salonie fryzjerskim) Kobieta (trzyma ręcy przy włosach chłopca): Trzeba ostrożnie wymodelować tą fryzurę. Przypomnij proszę jak ona wyglądała. (Chłopiec pokazuje zdjęcie Ferba) Kobieta: Aha, to robi... (Nagle samochód Dundersztyca wjeżdża w salon fryzjerski, a wystraszona kobieta wymachuje rękami tworząc na głowie posąg jednorożca z włosów) Chłopiec: Wow! Od zawsze chciałem mieć taką fryzurę! Kobieta: Aa... (mdleje) (W tym samym czasie w samochodzie Dundersztyca) (Samochód wjeżdża w kawiarnię robiąc wielkie zniszczenia, wjeżdżając w kuchnię i stoliki, a później wyjeżdżając z kawiarni. Jakiś rowerzysta przejeżdża przez kawiarnię. W samochodzi Dundersztyca - Dundersztyc ma na miejscu oczu ogórki, na nosie cytrynę, na ustach banan, a na uszach ananasy, a Pepe na oczach ma orzechy, na ustach kilka śliwek, a na uszach truskawki. Oboje się tego pozbywają) Dundersztyc: Pepe, ja prowadzę. (Nagle Pepe przypadkiem łokciem hamuje) Dundersztyc: O, a oto i Artystyczna Galeria Obrazów w Danville! Chodź zaprezentujemy moje arcydzieło, ale najpierw (wyjmuje z kieszeni pilot i naciska guzik. Przedni pas się odrywa i związuje Pepe). No, możemy wychodzić (bierze Pepe do ręki). Wiesz, dziwnie to wygląda. Może pójdziesz sam? (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk odwiązując Pepe i wchodzą do środka za kulisy mijając ochroniarza) Fineasz (przed budynkiem): Chodźcie! (Wchodząc do środka chcą przejść obok ochroniarza, ale on ich nie wpuszcza) Ochroniarz: Czy wy nie jesteście za młodzi żeby tu wejść? Gdzie wasi rodzice? Izabela: Ale my chcemy sprzedać mój obraz. (Izabela wyjmuje rysunek kotka i daje ochroniarzowi) Ochroniarz: Oooo... ale on słodziuśi... nazwę cię Puszek. A jak ten koteczek się wabi? Puszek! (Dzieci wchodzą do środka) (Początek piosenki "Witamy w AGO") Mężczyzna: Witamy na AGO! Witamy na Artystycznej Galerii Obrazów! Tutaj sprzedasz swój obraz! Czy jest wart milion dolarów? Czy może zero dolarów? Czas to sprawdzić na Tancerki: AGO... Mężczyzna: Galerii Obrazów... Tancerki: AGO... Mężczyzna: Galerii Obrazów... Tancerki: AGO... Mężczyzna: Galerii Obrazów... Tancerki: AGO... Mężczyzna: Powiedz, co zaprezentujesz... Co to za obraz? Przeczuwam, że to będzie hicior! Albo kicior do wyrzucenia Więc zapamiętaj, że Czas to sprawdzić na Tancerki: AGO... Mężczyzna: Galerii Obrazów... Tancerki: AGO... Mężczyzna: Galeriii Obrazów... Tancerki: AGO... Mężczyzna: Galerii Obrazów! Tancerki: Bo to właśnie jest AGO! (Koniec piosenki "Witamy na AGO") Dundersztyc (zza kulisów do związanego Pepe): Już idzie pierwsza osoba. Wypróbujmy to cudeńko! (Strzela inatorem w obraz ze słoniem - słoń ma twarz prosiaka w błocie) Mężczyzna: FUJ! Kto maluje Prosio-słonia. Dawając cenę powinien dać cenę na minusie. To nie jest warte światowego pogłosu! Do widzenia! Zapraszamy kolejną osobę! Dundersztyc (do Pepe): Zapraszamy kolejny promień. Fineasz (do Izabeli): Czy to nie ten facet z samochodu? Izabela: Tak, on chyba coś kombinuje... (Jakby ktoś nie wiedział oni nie widzą Pepe, bo on siedzi w miejscu gdzie go nie widzą) Fineasz: Powinniśmy to zbadać. Mam coś co powinno się przydać (Wyjmuje z kieszeni jakieś urządzenie i strzela w Obrzydzaczo-inator. Następnie wyjmuje pilot i wyłącza maszynę Dundersztyca) Mężczyzna: Zapraszamy kolejnego kandytata. Dundersztyc: Czas na kolejny wystrzał. (Naciska przycisk, ale nic się nie dzieje) Co, co jest? Pewnie wyłączyłem. Trzeba włączyć. Fineasz (szeptem): I wyłączyć. Dundersztyc: Co? Znowu? Ech... włącz. Fineasz (szeptem): Wyłącz. Dundersztyc: Co jest? Trzeba znowu włą... Mężczyzna: Ten obraz jest wart 3 miliony dolarów. Daje ktoś więcej? Dundersztyc: Nieeee... (Wszyscy się na niego patrzą) ... lubię śliwek. (Pepe próbuje wyciągnąć ręce spod pasów. Udaje mu się to, ale się przeturlał i zobaczył Fineasza, Ferba i przyjaciół. Od razu rozwiązuje pasy i się nimi zamaskowuje, a potem skacze na Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Aaaał! Co to? Kaczka ninja? (Odrzuca ją w ścianę) Powalczymy kaczko ninjo! Mężczyzna: Zapraszamy kolejną osobę. Izabela: To my. Chodźmy! (Wchodzą na scenę, a przez nią przelatuje Pepe i przedziurawia obraz) Mężczyzna: Ooo... zniszczone. Więc do widzenia! Jedna z osób na widowni: Chwila, ja w tym widzę wiele sztuki. Za ten obraz dałabym może... 7 milionów. Dundersztyc (do Pepe): Cooo!? Czemu nie zrobiłem U-arczydzielato-inatora? (Znowu Pepe przelatuje przez scenę i coraz bardziej niszczy obraz) Ta sama osoba z widowni: Nie, teraz nic w tym nie widzę. Mężczyzna: Więc do widzenia. Izabela: Poczekajcie, trzymam w kieszeni mini-kopię. Może to by się udało sprzedać? (Izabela daje mu malutki obrazek, a Dundersztyc zza kulisów trafia w obrazek swoim inatorem) Mężczyzna: Fuuj! Zabieraj to! Idź sobie! Fineasz: Mamy też cyfrową kopię. Dundersztyc (łapie się za głowę): Coo!? (Fineasz chce wyświetlić na ścianie ten obraz, ale Dundersztyc rzuca swoim inatorem niszcząc to) Mężczyzna: Macie coś jeszcze? Fineasz: No, niestety nie. Mężczyzna: No to papa. A my zapraszamy ostatniego kandydata. Dundersztyc: Czas wypełnić mój plaaan... (Wchodzi na scenę z obrazem) Dundersztyc: Przedstawiam wam moje dzieło! (Mężczyzna drapie się po podbródku) Dundersztyc: Popatrzcie tylko na nie. Czy nie jest ono wspaniałe? Mężczyzna: Tak, wspaniałe... ale równocześnie jakieś znane... Wydaje mi się, że widziałem je kiedyś. Chwila! Przecież to ja wrzuciłem to moje arcydzieło do internetu! Nawet mam z tym obrazem wizytówkę! Za kopiowanie cudzych rzeczy na światowej sławy galerii obrazów jesteś winien milion dolarów. Dundersztyc: Yyy... (wyciąga telefon) Charlene? Możesz pożyczyć trochę kasy? Charlene: A ile? Dundersztyc: No... może z milion dolarów? (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba w ogródku) Fineasz: To był nawet udany dzień. Izabela: Jaki udany? Mogłam dostać 7 milionów dolarów! Fineasz: Pieniądze do życia najważniejsze nie są, lecz przyjaciele... (Wszyscy się przytulają) Linda (wchodząc do ogródka): Ooo... jak to słodko wygląda. Chcecie ciasteczka? Izabela: No pewnie. Buford: Czemu nie? (Gdzieś w nocy przed drzwiami pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Mężczyzna: I to już koniec tego odcinka... Fineasz (wychodzi z pokoju): A co ty robisz w moim domu? (Napisy końcowe) (Piosenka "Skarb do przechwycenia " z poprzedniego odcinka - fragment) KONIEC Piosenki *Trud malarstwa *Witamy na AGO Inne informacje Kategoria:Odcinki